Scooby doo and Alexis in The Boo Brothers Alexis X Catman Spin-off
by destinycopley13
Summary: 1 year has passed and Alexis has decided to join Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy on a adventure of their own. Now having to deal with ghosts, apes, and crazy girls, and Scooby snacks! Can they prevail with trouble at every turn? Read onto find out. OWN NOTHING BUT OC DESCRIPTION AND THIS IS A SPIN OFF. WILL JUST BE THIS ONE AND ONE OTHER FOR THE SPINOFF SERIES.
1. On the way to the plantation

scroll past first chapter for the descriptions and this is only a one book so no sequel

* * *

Chapter 1 On the way to plantation

"Wow like what a great part of the country. The south is really beautiful isn't it Scooby?" Shaggy says as he is driving.

"You bet." Scooby says.

"Thanks Alexis again for coming with us." Shaggy says.

"Not a problem Shaggy. The rest of Kiss wanted to go on tour and I didn't so when you told me you were going to a house you inherited from your uncle I figured going with you would be a good way to keep busy until the others come back." Alexis says.

"Wow. I still can't believe I'm on an adventure with a member of Kiss." Scrappy says excitedly.

"I'm happy to be going on an adventure with you too Scrappy." Alexis says kindly.

"How much farther is it to your new place Shag?" Scrappy asks.

"Shouldn't be too far. Right Scoob?" Shaggy asks as Scooby is looking at a map.

"Let's see." Scooby says as he is looking at the map.

"Quit messing around Scooby. How much farther is it to the Beauregard road turn off?" Shaggy asks annoyed.

"I'm looking I'm looking." Scooby says seeing shaggy is being impatient.

"Let me help you uncle Scoob." Scrappy asks as he gets on Alexis's lap trying to get over to Scooby.

"Come on come on! Where's Beauregard road?" Shaggy asks impatiently.

"Okay okay! Here we go. There it is." Scooby says pointing to a turn into some woods.

"Okay here we go." Shaggy says as he turns down the road Scooby is pointing to.

"Timeskip*

"Man this place is freaking creepy." Alexis says looking around as Shaggy is driving.

"Zoinks! Are you sure this is the right road to the Beauregard place Scoob." Shaggy asks as they hear lighting above them.

"Yeah I think so." Scooby says looking at the map.

"Wow! imagine inheriting a whole southern plantation." Scrappy says excitedly.

"Let's see that." Shaggy says as he leans over to look at the map.

"Shaggy watch the road!" Alexis shouts as they hit a road closed sign and stop the truck.

"Sounds like we hit something. I think we're like lost! Like help me outta here Scrappy." Shaggy says as his head is caught in the steering wheel. Scrappy then helps Shaggy out of the steering wheel.

"Thanks a lot. Now let's have a look at that map Scoob." Shaggy says as they then don't see Scooby anywhere.

"Scooby? Scooby Doo where are you?" alexis shouts.

"Uncle Scooby where are you?" Scrappy asks as the truck hood pops up.

"Here I am." Scooby says popping his head out of the truck engine laughing.

"Like how'd you get under there." Shaggy asks.

"Beats me." Scooby says.

"Well where's the road map?" Shaggy asks.

"Right here." Scooby says as he then holds up a burnt road map.

"Oh wow. Now we're really lost. What could be worse!?" Shaggy asks.

"It could be raining." Scooby says as they hear thunder and it starts to rain causing Scooby to jump into the truck scared.

*Timeskip*

"Like wow talk about spooky." Shaggy says as he is driving.

"Look out! A monster." Scooby says spotting something and then taking control of the steering wheel.

"Oh no. You and your monsters." Shaggy says as Scooby drives them into some deep mud.

"I don't see any monster out there." Scrappy says as the truck stops.

"Now someone's gonna have to get out and push." Shaggy says as the truck is stuck and Scooby jumps and hides behind the seats.

"Come on uncle Scooby. Let's go. If there's any old monsters out there I know you can handle them." Scrappy says as he then manages to pull Scooby out into the mud and rain with him.

"Ok guys. Shaggy says on his signal give it the old heave hoe. Get ready guys." Alexis says poking her head out the window seeing Scrappy and Scooby behind the truck ready to push.

"Heave hoe!" Shaggy says as they get the truck unstuck and Scooby is still pushing.

"Scooby enough the truck isn't stuck anymore. You can stop now." Alexis says as Scooby then throws Scrappy in the truck and jumps in front of Shaggy and starts driving the truck.

"Scooby get off me." Shaggy says as Scooby gets off and Shaggy has to stop the truck because of a sheriff as the sheriff then comes over.

"Like what's the trouble officer?" Shaggy asks

"Trouble? Oh no trouble. just a matter of proceeding down a highway in a one lit and irresponsible manner. Let me see your license boy!" The sheriff says.

"Y-yes sir." Shaggy says nervously giving the officer his license.

"Oh from out of state huh? what y'all doing down here boy?" the sheriff asks.

"We're looking for the Beaureguard plantation and we sorta got lost sir." Shaggy says.

"There ain't nobody living in Beaureguard manner now that colonel past on. What do you wanna go there for?" The sheriff asks.

"Well you see the colonel was my uncle and he left me the place." Shaggy says.

"Left you the place!?" The sheriff asks.

"Can you tell us how to get there please?" Alexis asks.

"Yea it's just down the road a piece but let me tell you something boy. You better turn around and skedaddle back home. Some folks say that place is sure enough haunted." The sheriff says.

"Haunted?" Scooby asks as he jumps on Alexis scared.

"Did you say haunted? Oh boy!" Scrappy says excitedly as they hear sheriff Buzby being called on the radio about a derailed circus train.

"I'll be right there ten four. Now y'all mind what I said. You best go on back where you come from. That old plantation is full of ghosts." Sheriff Buzby says as he gets in his car and drives off.

*Timeskip*

"Zoinks I hope that sheriff is wrong about those ghosts." Shaggy says scaredly.

"Reah." Scooby says.

"Oh come on guys. He was probably just yanking our tails." Alexis says.

"I hope he's right about this being the right road to the plantation." Scrappy says.

"Oh no." Scooby says.

"Like it's a dead end. Welp that settles it. We're going back home." Shaggy says as they stop at the some bushes.

"Wait Shaggy. Look. The road leads on." Scrappy says as the bushes move.

"But yea like look where it goes. Like through a grave yard." Shaggy says scaredly.

"Oh boy this is exciting huh uncle Scoob?" Scrappy asks.

"Yea." Scooby says as he shakes his head and covers his eyes.

"Keep an eye peeled for the Beaureguard mansion you three." Shaggy says as he drives on.

"Gee I hope we actually get to see real ghosts like the sheriff said." Scrappy says.

"Oh no!" Scooby shouts.

"Like don't talk like that Scrappy. There's no such thing as g-ghosts." Shaggy says.

"Shaggy you may want to rephrase that. Look." Alexis says pointing to a headless man riding a horse with glowing eyes. Shaggy and Scooby then scream as Shaggy drives away from the ghost only to almost hit a wolf with glowing eyes and drive away from it.

"Go! Go! Go back! Leave this place." A ghost says standing in the middle of the road.

"Like I've had it! Let's make like a chain saw and cut out!" Shaggy says as he starts driving away.

"Look. Straight ahead. There's your house Shaggy." Scrappy says pointing to a mansion.

"Like I don't care. I don't want it!... oh no. What a time to flood the engine." Shaggy says as the truck stops as he tries to turn around.

"Look." Scooby says as the headless horseman starts heading right toward them. The group then jump out and run for the door and start banging on the door as they turn around and see the wolf now heading toward them as well.

"Come on gang. Let's break it down!" Shaggy says as they go to break the door down but it opens and they end up sliding forward into a dusty fire place.

* * *

Alexis Human Form

Name: Alexis Singer

Nickname: Alex

Age: 36 years

Birthday: June 2nd

Weight: 125

Skin tone: Pale

Mate and Husband: Cat man( Eric Singer)

Species: 9'16 wiccan and azure wolf( were wolf) on mother's side and full blooded azure wolf( were wolf) on father's side

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Raven

Hair length: Half way down back

Instrument played in band: Guitar and Singer

Necklace: A cresent moon amulet that was given to me by mother and father and it was imbody with my parents power and strength and it glows a lot letting me know something is wrong and I never take it off

Perfume: Beach Night

Mystery clothes: Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: You found me /watch?v=CdHvgG4RdDk

Alexis and The Cat man's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Has elemental powers and can summon wings along with being a wiccan and being able to change into a solid white wolf with purple eyes or blood red eyes if pissed off that's the size of a horse with black swirls beside both eyes and a black bandana around neck covering necklace

Weapons: Is able to grow wolf claws and teeth, powers, and abilities and knowledge with being a wiccan

Hobbies: Loves to sing, taking walks, enjoys cooking, and likes drawing

Likes: Drawing, taking walks, and singing

Dislikes: Strongly dislikes those who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite time of day: Night

Favorite season: Winter and Fall

Favorite food: Hamburgers

Favorite drink: Vanilla milkshake

Favorite kind of ice cream: Vanilla ice cream sundea with hot fudge

Favorite kind of cake: Chocalate cake with whippy icing

Favorite dessert: Peanut butter fudge

Favorite color: Green, grey, black, and white

Favorite smells: Peppermint and coconut

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place to be: Anywhere near trees

Favorite song: detriot rock city

Personality: Kind, very shy, motherly, very smart, extremely powerful, very protective, swift, agile, fast, deeply loyal, sweet, caring, down to earth, can be hot headed, doesn't trust easily, always leaps before thinking, graceful, beautiful, and is a night owl

Best friends: Cat man and Space man

Friends: Cat man, Space man, Star child, Demon, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

* * *

Alexis Wolf Form

Name: Alexis Singer

Nickname: Alex

Age: 13 years

Birthday: June 2nd

Weight: 115

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Eye color: Violet but turns blood red when pissed off

Looks: Solid white fur with long white bangs, black swirls beside both eyes, and is the size of a horse

Mate and Husband: Cat man( Eric Singer)

Species: 9'16 wiccan and azure wolf( were wolf) on mother's side and full blooded azure wolf( were wolf) on father's side

Accessories: Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Cat man's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Has elemental powers and can summon wings

Weapons: Teeth, claws, and powers

Hobbies: Loves to run, likes hunting, trains often, and taking walks

Likes: Taking walks, running, playing, and howling at the moon

Dislikes: Strongly dislikes those who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite time of day: Night

Favorite season: Winter and Fall

Favorite food: Deer

Favorite drink: Water

Favorite color: Green, grey, black, and white

Favorite smells: Peppermint and coconut

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place to be: Anywhere near trees

Favorite song: detriot rock city

Personality: Kind, very shy, motherly, very smart, extremely powerful, very protective, swift, agile, fast, deeply loyal, sweet, caring, down to earth, can be hot headed, doesn't trust easily, always leaps before thinking, graceful, beautiful, and is a night owl

Best friends: Cat man and Space man

Friends: Cat man, Space man, Star child, Demon, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe


	2. Arriving at the Beauregard Plantation

As the group start coughing due to dust someone blows the dust away from them. They then look to see a guy with black glasses and red hair laughing.

"Double yikes!" Shaggy shouts.

"I trust you and your associates will be comfortable here master." The guy with red hair says as he laughs again.

"Who are you?" Scooby asks nervously.

"I'm Farquard. Man servant the the coronal these sixty years and rightful owner of this place. Unfortunately the old fool decided to give it all to you including the family jewels! So I am at your service." Farquard says.

"Family jewels?" Alexis asks.

"What family jewels?" Shaggy asks.

"What family jewels!? Only a king's ransom hidden somewhere here on the estate. Don't tell me you didn't know about the Beauregard bonanza." Farquard says as he takes off his glasses and laughs.

"I don't know who looks nuttier. Farquard or that picture of the old coronal." Scrappy says seeing the picture on the wall.

"Yea." Scooby says as he agrees with Scrappy.

"Speaking of the coronal he looks just like the g-g-g-g..." Shaggy says not quite being able to get out the last word.

"Like the ghost!?" Farquard asks.

"Yea." The group says in union.

"Don't worry he wont hurt you. Ghosts can't hurt anyone." Farquard says as sword gets thrown and sticks in the mirror right above Scooby's head.

"Are you alright Scooby?" Alexis asks as Scooby nods before hiding behind her legs.

"Now coronal where are your manners sir? Is that anyway to treat your guests? Even though they don't belong here and want to take away my treasure!" Farquard says as he laughs.

"Your treasure? Listen goggle eyes if there's any treasure around here they belong to Shaggy! Right?" Scrappy asks as Shaggy and Scooby back away.

"Oh.. never mind Scrappy... Listen Mr Faquard I think we'll just be getting on back home." Shaggy says scaredly.

"But Shag." Scrappy says he tries to grab Shaggy's pants leg.

"Yea we got to run." Scooby says as he opens the door before quickly closing it and standing in front of the door.

"Yea like the engine in my truck must be unflooded by now. So uh.. hey come on Scoob let me out of here!" Shaggy says as he goes over to the door.

"Uh-huh no." Scooby says not budging.

"Scooby doo what's the matter with you? Open that door." Shaggy says.

"No there's a monster out there." Scooby says.

"Monster?" Shaggy says as something bangs on the door resulting in Scooby and Shaggy running and hiding in a room.

"Ah sheriff Buzby do come in." Farquard says as he opens the door to reveal the sheriff.

"Just came by to tell you all to keep an a weather eye out for an escaped circus ape. He was last seen headed this way." Sheriff Buzby says.

"Guys you can come out it's only the sheriff." Alexis says as Shaggy then comes out from the room he was hiding in and walks over.

"Like hi there sheriff." Shaggy says kindly.

"Oh I see you made it boy. Ignored my warning about not staying here aye?" Sheriff Buzby asks.

"Well uh.." Shaggy says not knowing what to say.

"That's right sheriff we're staying and we're gonna find the Beauregard jewels." Scrappy says happily.

"Now what y'all wanna do that for? That old tale about hidden jewels is just hog wash. So any how if you see this here ape you call me pronto hear?" Sheriff Buzby asks.

"Alright sheriff but it will do no good." Farquard says as he rubs his hands together.

"What y'all mean it wont do no good? We gotta catch this ape." Sheriff Buzby says.

"But you can't capture it sheriff. You see it's a ghost!" Farquard says as the sheriff's jaw drops.

"A ghost?" Alexis and Shaggy ask in union as Scooby then comes running screaming and jumps into Shaggy's shirt.

"Scooby what the? What's the matter with you?" Shaggy asks.

"There's a monster in there." Scooby says pointing to the room they were hiding in before Shaggy shakes Scooby out of his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous. What kind of monster?" Shaggy asks.

"Yea Scooby what did you see?" Alexis asks as Scooby starts acting like an ape.

"Looks like he's imitating the escaped ape." Sheriff Buzby says.

"You mean the ghost ape." Farquard says.

"We'll see what kind of ghost he is." Sheriff Buzby says as he kicks open the door and points his gun at an ape telling it to put it's hands up.

"He can't raise his hands sheriff. He's stuffed." Farquard says as the group go in the room with the sheriff.

"I don't care how much he eats. He ain't gonna defy an officer of the law." Sheriff Buzby says.

"You don't understand sheriff. This is Bimbo. He's no longer among the living." Farquard says.

"What? Oh. Why didn't you say so." Sheriff Buzby says as he puts away his gun.

"Ever since the coronal bagged him and brought him here his spirit has been haunting these grounds." Farquard says explaining the ape is a stuffed trophy animal.

"Aww that's ridiculous. There ain't no such thing as an ape ghost. Well I can see I ain't gonna catch me nothing around here." Sheriff Buzby says as the others go back in the other room except for Scooby.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding sheriff. Scooby can get a little carried away sometimes." Alexis says as they hear Scooby screaming as he comes running over and grabs hold of the sheriff's pants.

"Let go of me you dum hound dog!" The sheriff shouts.

"Scooby doo what's wrong with you?" Shaggy asks as he and Alexis pull Scooby off the sheriff.

"The ape! In there it's alive!" Scooby shouts.

"Now stop that. That ape's just a dummy!" Shaggy says as he looks at Scooby.

"He ain't the only one. Now you take my advice boy. Clear out of this place. Inheritance or no inheritance!" Sheriff Buzby says.

"Y-you don't have to convince me sheriff. We're going." Shaggy says.

"Oh goody! That mean the family jewels will be all mine!" Farquard says as he jumps around happily.

"Ain't no jewels. His little old mind wanders a lot. He just goes along for the ride." Sheriff busby says as he leaves.

"Well guys let's split. Wait a minute! Where's Scrappy?" Shaggy says as he does see Scrappy.

"Scrappy doo? Where are you?" Shaggy, Scooby, and Alexis call in union.

"Psst. Hey guys over here. Look what I found. A ring." Scrappy says as he is hiding behind a vase and holds a shiny gold ring with a jewel on it.

"Hey!" Shaggy and Scooby say loudly as they go over to Scrappy.

"Shh." Scrappy says shushing them as Shaggy takes the ring and bends down to Scrappy's level.

"Where'd you get that?" Shaggy asks quietly.

"It fell out of Farquard's pocket." Scrappy says.

"Well you better give it back to him." Shaggy says.

"Wait. It has a big B on it for Beauregard and look at the inscription inside." Scrappy says pointing to the writing on the inside of the ring.

"Wow. For my nephew Shaggy." Shaggy says reading the inscription.

"Don't you see? Maybe there really is a king's ransom in jewels here and it all belongs to you Shag." Scrappy says.

"I don't care. I'm not staying in this house of horrors five more minutes." Shaggy says as he gets up.

"But." Scrappy says.

"Well it's been nice knowing you Mr Farquard sir but we're gonna bug out." Shaggy says as they head for the door.

"So sorry you can't stay." Farqaurd says as he waves and laughs.

"Oh no my truck is like sinking!" Shaggy says seeing his truck sinking and runs out to stop it but starts sinking along with his truck.

"Come on you two! We gotta do something." Alexis says as she, Scooby, and Scrappy run up a tree above where Shaggy and his truck are sinking.

"Help!" Shaggy shouts.

"Grab on Shag." Scrappy says as he, Alexis, and Scooby form a chain grabbing Shaggy resulting in them getting sling shotted out of the mud and onto the porch causing a board to send Farqaurd into the roof of the porch.

"Oh dear this is most distressing." Farquard says as he moves his legs trying to get loose.


	3. Meet The Boo Brothers

"Since we can't get anyone to get your truck out of the mud til in the morning you'll have to spend the night. Pleasant dreams." Farquard says as he laughs and closes the door.

"Well good night guys." Scrappy says as he tries to blow out a candle but has no luck.

"Having trouble with the candle Scrappy?" Alexis asks as she shifts to wolf form laying down on the floor.

"Yea. That creepy Farquard is probably trying to scare us with a trick candle." Scrappy says.

"It's ok leave it on. You can't see ghosts when the lights are on." Shaggy says as his pants get up off the floor and dance before going back onto the floor.

"Did I really just see that?" Alexis asks herself as she sees the pants move.

"Like I didn't see that." Shaggy says.

"I didn't see that either." Scooby says as he feels something scratch his head before jumping off the bed and laying beside Alexis in the floor shaking.

"Leave this place! Leave this place!" Beauregard's ghost says as he appears on a old time bicycle and disappears through the wall. Scooby and Shaggy then scream and try to run but tackle into Alexis onto the floor as she taps her tail angrily at them.

"We can't leave until morning." Scrappy says.

"But all these s-spirits! What are we gonna do!?" Shaggy asks scaredly.

"I got an idea. Let's see bug exterminators, bug exterminators. Ah here we go ghosts exterminators." Scrappy says as he is flipping through a book he found.

"Ghosts exterminators!?" Scooby and Shaggy ask in union.

"Yea! it says no ghost too scary for us to get rid of. Latest methods, twenty four hours, special this week, three ghosts for the price of one. The Boo Brothers." Scrappy says.

"Aww come on it's got to be a put on." Shaggy says.

"What have we got to lose?" Alexis asks as she goes over to the boys.

"Let's call them." Scrappy says.

*Timeskip*

"Hello is this the boo brothers? Uh we got a job for you could you come right over?" Shaggy asks.

"Why certainly pal." A ghost says as it appears out of the phone and Shaggy hides behind Alexis as two more ghosts come through the phone. Alexis then shifts to human form shocked at seeing the ghosts.

"Hi there. We're the Boo Brothers at your service." A ghost with a pink hat says as he comes over and places an arm around Shaggy.

"When am I gonna wake up from this nightmare!?" Shaggy asks seeing the ghost with the pink hat.

*Timeskip*

"L-Like let me get this straight guys. You guys are g-ghost exterminators?" Shaggy asks.

"That's right mack. The Boo Brothers. If they're haunting we're hunting." A ghost with a yellow hat says.

"W-Well no offense but you look like g-ghosts yourselves." Shaggy says scaredly.

"Certainly we're ghosts. It takes one to catch one you know." The ghost with the yellow hat says as he looks at the ghost with a green hat.

"Except in our case it takes three." The ghost with the green hat says as he laughs.

"Wow! Real ghost ghost hunters! Totally rad!" Scrappy says excitedly.

"L-Listen guys. Thanks anyway but I don't think we need any m-more g-ghosts around here t-tonight." Shaggy says.

"But we're just what the doctor order pal." The ghost with the yellow hat says.

"Oh no!" Scooby shouts as he hides under the blankets.

"Gee I-I-" Shaggy then gets cut off by the ghost with the yellow hat.

"You say you don't believe me? You say you want some convincing!? Hey Shreako give me the demonstrator." The ghost with yellow hat asks as he gestures for the ghost with the green hat to give him something.

"Most certainly! Meako the demonstrator." Shreako says gesturing to the pink hatted ghost.

"The demonstrator right. Let's see... I can't find it." Meako says as he searches through his pink hat pulling out multiple objects.

"What do you mean you can't find it? Give me that." The yellow hatted ghost says as he reaches his hand through Shreako for the hat.

"Don't do that!" Shreako says as he laughs before the yellow hatted ghost pulls his hand back.

"Shut up." The yellow hatted ghost says as he hits Shreako causing his head to go into his body as Meako pulls his head back out.

"Thank you." Shreako says.

"Let's see here. Where is that thing?" Freako asks as he goes inside the pink hat.

"Listen like that's ok we don't really need to see it." Shaggy says as he goes over to the pink floating hat.

"Ah! Here it is a demonstrator ghost. Now you'll see the boo brothers in action!" Freako says as he comes out of the hat and turns on the little ghost.

"This should be interesting." Alexis says as the boo brothers start chasing after the little ghost resulting in them scaring Scooby as he runs into Alexis and Shaggy.

"Chill Scooby!" Alexis shouts as Scooby runs with Alexis and Shaggy on his back.

"Scooby!" Shaggy shouts as Scooby runs into Farquard and going down the stairs following after the boo brothers. Alexis, Shaggy, and Farquard then go flying at a chandelier only to try to be saved by the Boo brothers but end up hitting the floor instead. As Alexis, Farquard, and Shaggy then get up off the floor they see the ape coming at them and scream before running away as the Boo brothers continue chasing the little ghost while Scrappy is announcing everything that is happening before the little ghost turns on the music player getting music started. Alexis then manages to get away from the group as she goes over to the door hearing the door bell and opens it to see a girl holding a cup.

"Hi." Scrappy says politely.

"Oh hi y'all! My name is Sadie-Mae Scroggins. I'm your little ole next door neighbor and I was wondering if I could borrow me a cup of black strap molasses... Oh! You all having a party?" The girl asks as she hears the music and sees some of the group dancing.

"Looks like it. Come on in." Scrappy says as Sadie-Mae grabs Shaggy and starts dancing with him.

"Come on toots let's dance." A voice says revealing to be Shreako as he grabs Alexis and starts dancing with her as she tries to get away from him.

"I like a girl who's got some fight in her." Shreako says as he continues dancing with Alexis.

"And I like keeping my marriage in tact." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and jumps through Shreako causing him to shreak in delight before Sadie-Mae then accidentally throws Shaggy out the door.

"Whoops. I guess I got a little too rambunctious." Sadie-Mae says as she goes outside after Shaggy. Alexis then goes over to the window and sees Shaggy being chased by someone with a gun before being chased by the Beauregard's ghost and opens the window.

"Shaggy quick in here." Alexis says as Shaggy sees her and jumps through the window panting.

"Like thanks Alexis. I owe you one." Shaggy says.

"Not a problem Shaggy." Alexis says.


	4. First Clues

"Oh no. You can't? Oh boy well just have the sheriff come out to the Beauregard place just as soon as you can reach him will ya. Like thanks. Ghosts! Guns! A goony girl! Like we gotta get outta this loony bin." Shaggy says as he gets off the phone.

"But we can't go until we get the truck out of the mud and that won't be until morning. So why don't we look for clues to the missing diamonds?" Scrappy suggests as he opens the oven door.

"Ok.. nothing in here." Scooby says as he puts his head in the oven before coming back out with a bat on his head and screaming upon seeing it as it flies away.

"Oh forget about looking for diamonds. Like the sheriff said it's all a lot of hooie. Oh boy I could sure use something to calm my nerves. Like maybe some cold chicken." Shaggy says as he opens the refrigerator door and hears noises coming from inside.

"Sounds like something's in there." Alexis says as Shaggy quickly closes the refrigerator door.

"Come on Shaggy open it up." Scrappy says as Shaggy slowly opens the door to reveal the Boo brothers eating all the food and making a mess.

"Like knock it off!" Shaggy shouts getting the brothers attention.

"Oh hi pal. We're ready to eradicate them ghosts for you." Freako says.

"Yea. Let me at em! I'll give a fat eye I'll give em a fat lip!" Shreako shouts as he punches the air before Freako smashes his and Meako's heads together.

"And a couple of fat heads to go with it. Come on you wackos let's get to work. We'll start in the attic." Freako says as he and his brothers float up to the attic.

"What a bunch of ringalings." Scooby says as he shakes his head.

"Dingalings is right. Like I wonder if those misty maniacs left us any food." Shaggy says.

"Maybe there's some ice cream in the freezer section." Scrappy says.

"Rice cream!? Oh boy!" Scooby says happily as Alexis picks up Scrappy and let's him open the freezer door.

"Doesn't look like there's anything but ice." Alexis says not seeing anything but an ice tray.

"Wait a second Alexis. It's not just ice. It's a diamond!" Scrappy says as he finds a diamond in the ice tray.

"Like jumping gem stones. Maybe there is something to this family jewels business." Shaggy says as he sees the diamond.

"There's something else in here. It looks like a letter." Scrappy says unrolling a piece of paper so Shaggy can read it.

"It says dear Shaggy. Knowing your appetite I thought this would be the best place to hide this message and this jewel. It is only one of many in my fortune which I hid to keep them away from my enemies. To find the next clue to their hiding place go outside. Then look for the part of the house with it's knee out." Shaggy says.

"With it's knee out?" Alexis asks.

"I don't get it." Scooby says.

"Yea I don't get it either Scoob. But let's go out and see what we can find." Shaggy says as they head outside.

*Timeskip*

"You guys see anything that looks like a knee?" Shaggy asks as they are walking around outside.

"Uh-huh." Scrappy says.

"Nope." Scooby says.

"Not a thing." Alexis says.

"Well you guys check over that way and I'll look back over here. And be careful." Shaggy says.

"Right. Come on Alexis and uncle Scoob." Scrappy says as he, Alexis, and Scooby go search. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and starts sniffing around with Scrappy unaware Scooby kept walking. As the two are searching they then see Sadie-Mae, her brother, Scooby, and Shaggy run past them from the ape before a brick off the house hits it on the head knocking it for a loop as it wobbles away.

"So that's what the clue means." Scrappy says as the group come running back past.

"Hey you two stop. The ape is gone and Scrappy figured out the clue." Alexis says as Shaggy and Scooby stop.

"You mean about the house's knee?" Shaggy asks.

"Right. It's the chimney. Get it?" Scrappy asks.

"Oh no. Now we gotta go climbing on the roof. What a night." Shaggy says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok gang. Be careful on this slanty old roof." Shaggy says as he tries balancing before Scooby slips on the roof.

"Careful Scooby." Alexis says as she catches Scooby.

"Hey guys look. Something's sparkling up there where the bricks are loose." Scrappy says spotting something on the top of the chimney.

"Yea. Like give me a boost Scoob." Shaggy says as he gets a lift from Scooby finding a diamond and a clue before seeing the skeleton ghost causing them to fall and dangling on the edge of the house roof.

"You were warned to leave now you must pay!" The ghost says as he tries to shake Shaggy's grip on the house loose before he sees the Boo brothers and takes off. Freako then knocks Meako down the chimney as he then takes off after the ghost.

"Somebody help!" Alexis shouts as the piece of the house Shaggy is hanging onto is starting to come loose.

"Have no fear Shreako is here! Ok you can let go of the gutter now." Shreako says as he grabs hold of Shaggy's hands.

"But like your a ghost! How can you pull us up?" Shaggy asks.

"Oh details details. Just let go will ya's?" Shreako asks.

"Well ok." Shaggy says as he lets go and the group with Shreako fall down into a bush.

"I guess this is one on me." Shreako says as he has his arms around Scooby and Shaggy.

"One on you?" Scooby asks as Freako comes over.

"Oh rats. The ghost got away." Freako says angrily.

"Aww too bad. Hey did you look in the up doc?" Shreako asks as he goes over to his brother.

"Up doc? What's up doc?" Freako asks.

"Nothing! What's up with you! I got a kick out of that." Shreako says as he laughs.

"Yea well get a kick outta this." Freako says as he grabs Shreako turning him into a ball and kicking him into the sheriff's head making his hat go over his eyes.

"Shaggy there's the sheriff." Alexis says pointing to the sheriff.

"Well I gotta get back to work." Freako says as he leaves.

"Ok just what the sam hell is going on?" The sheriff asks angrily as he comes over.

"Uh?" Shaggy asks.

"Don't play dumb boy. I got an emergency call from you to high tail it out here. I got important law enforcement business to take care of. Now what do you want!?" The sheriff asks angrily.

"Uh well you see sheriff there's these ghosts. Like there's this goofy girl. Like there's this guy Billy-Bob shooting and-" Shaggy then gets cut off by Billy-Bob shooting at them and putting a hole through the sheriff's hat.

"Dang your hide Billy-Bob Scroggins you be careful where you pointing that rifle gun you hear me!" The sheriff says as they keep getting shot at. Alexis, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby then run and hide in some bushes as the sheriff leaves.

"Hey guys look this is the scroll that was hidden with the diamond." Scrappy says as he is holding a scroll.

"Maybe it's a clue." Alexis says as they are shot at again.

"Yikes. Come on gang let's make like fires and bug outta here." Shaggy says as the group runs and hide behind a tree.

"Phew I guess we gave him the slip." Shaggy says as Billy-Bob runs past them after refilling his gun with gun power.

"That's what you think!" Billy-Bob shouts before seeing his gun powder is lit and gets blown up. Alexis and the group then start laughing before being shot at again and running for the safety of the house.


	5. Piano Keys

"I'd like to give that wacko with the gun a couple of shots!" Scrappy says angrily as the group get back inside.

"Never mind him Scrappy. Let's have another look at that clue." Shaggy says as he takes the clue from Scrappy.

"What's it say?" Scooby asks.

"It says your nearer the family jewels than before. A broken key unlocks the next door. Like I wonder what that means." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"Searts me." A voice says revealing to be the ape as it then chases Shaggy and Scooby as they take off running only being trapped between the ape and the skeleton ghost.

"Hey guys outside!" Alexis says as she and Scrappy hold the door open as Shaggy and Scooby run out being followed by the ape. Shaggy and Scooby then run back inside and hide as Alexis and Scrappy follow them inside.

"It's ok guy's they're gone. Hey Shaggy! Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy says as he calls for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Come out you two. There's no danger now." Alexis says as Scrappy pulls open a curtain to reveal the skeleton ghost.

"Oh no! Your doomed you mutts!" The skeleton ghost shouts as Alexis shifts to wolf form growling viciously.

"That's what you think bone face!" Scrappy shouts as he and Alexis bite into the ghost's cape before he runs away.

"Get back here and fight you coward!" Alexis shouts as they hear the piano.

"Ah-hah. He's in there. Think I'll give old skull head an ear full." Scrappy says as he hops onto the piano and starts hopping on the keys until Shaggy and Scooby come out holding their ears.

"What's the big idea!?" Scooby asks angrily.

"Like yea Scrappy what's the big idea!? You wanna knock our ears off!?" Shaggy asks angrily.

"Gee guys I'm sorry. I thought the ghost was hiding in there." Scrappy says.

"Well he's not okay! And look at what you did. You broke a key." Shaggy says pointing to a piano key sticking up.

"But I didn't-" Scrappy then gets cut off as Shaggy presses the key down and a secret wall passage opens up.

"What in the world." Alexis says as she sees the wall move.

"I don't get it." Scooby says.

"I don't get it either Scoob." Shaggy says.

"I do. Remember the last clue we had about a broken key unlocking the door? It was a broken piano key. Come on let's see where it leads." Scooby says as he goes past the open wall.

"I don't know. Like it's awful dark in there." Shaggy says as he, Alexis, and Scooby follow after Scrappy.

"Yea. Real dark." Scooby says.

"I'd sure hate to get stuck inside here." Shaggy says as the wall then closes behind them leaving them trapped.

"Now what?" Alexis asks as she shifts to human form.

"I wish we could see what's in here." Scrappy says as a glowing skull head appears drooling.

"Like I wish we couldn't." Shaggy says as the ghost then reveals to be Shreako.

"Pretty terrifying huh?" Shreako asks as he laughs.

"Shreako!" Shaggy shouts angrily.

"Yea! How'd you like my green ghoul imitation. It's a riot at parties." Shreako says as he laughs.

"Hey what are you up to?" Freako asks as he and Meako appear.

"I've been showing the guys my scary face." Shreako says happily.

"Your scary face? Huh. That ain't nothing compared to the scary face I can do. Watch this." Freako says.

"Oh its horrible. Oh yuck! Oh phooey! I can't stand that horrible face! I tell ya I can't stand it!" Meako shouts.

"Hey you nitwit I ain't doing it yet. That's the way my face always looks." Freako says angrily.

"I know." Meako says smugly.

"He got ya there." Shreako says as he laughs.

"Oh yea well both of you get this!" Freako says as he grabs Shreako and sling shots his head at Meako.

"Hey you guys like quit clowning around and help us get outta here." Shaggy says.

"Wait Shag look what I found. Another diamond." Scrappy says as he finds the clue and diamond sticking out of the wall.

"Wow and another clue. Like it's so dark in here I can't read it." Shaggy says as he tries making out what the clue says.

"Don't worry pal. I'll do my imitation of a headlight." Shreako says as he goes over to Shaggy.

"Headlight?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. That's where my whole head lights up." Shreako says as he holds his breath and turns his head into a lit light bulb.

"It says look for a relative who is quite old who's face can not look and who's hands can not hold." Shaggy says reading the clue before Shreako's imitation quits and smoke comes out of his ears.

"What's the matter with you?" Freako asks.

"Oh my head blew a fuse." Shreako says.

"A relative who's old who's face can't see and his hands can't hold anything." Shaggy says thinking about what could be the answer to the clue.

"Wow." Alexis says.

"That's really a tough clue." Scrappy says.

"Yea and it's not gonna do us any could until we get outta here." Shaggy says.

"That's easy. Just go through the wall like this." Meako says as he goes through the wall and Scooby tries to follow but only runs into the wall and sees stars.

"What happened?" Meako asks as he pokes his head through the wall.

"What do you mean what happened lame brain? He's not a ghost! He can't go through walls!" Freako says as he flies over and grabs Meako.

"No but you three can." Alexis says.

"That's right. Why don't one of you go out there and hit the broken key on the piano? That'll open up the wall." Shaggy says.

"Oh me me me! Let me do it! I just love the play the piano." Shreako says as he begs Freako to let him press the key.

"Nevermind playing anything just hit the broken key." Freako says.

"Check." Shreako says as he goes through the wall later followed by Freako as the wall then opens up.

"Now let's get to work on that clue." Scrappy says as the group get out from behind the wall.

"You guys can look for clues but we've still got ghosts to catch. Come on." Freako says as the brothers leave while the group goes over to an old clock.

"Let's see we're looking for an old relative who's face can't see and who's hands can't hold anything. Oh boy I'm stumped." Shaggy says as he doesn't know what the clue means.

"Me too." Scooby says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"I got it! Hey guys here's the answer." Scrappy says having found the answer.

"What?" Shaggy asks.

"Right here. The grand father clock. It's an old relative with a face a clock face that doesn't see and who's hands can't hold anything." Scrappy says proudly as he explains the clue.

"You gotta be right old Scrap old buddy." Shaggy says excitedly.

"Oh you bet I am. Look." Scrappy says as he finds a diamond and a clue in the clock.

"Oh boy another diamond." Scooby says happily.

"And the next clue. Oh boy. I bet we're gonna find a ton of diamonds. It says there is no pendulum in this clock so what says it lack besides a tock." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"I know. A rick." Scooby says.

"Right Scoob! A tick! A tick? What does a tick tell us about where the next clue is?" Shaggy asks.

"That's simple. A tick means-" Scrappy then gets cut off as he stops talking.

"What'd ya say scrappy?" Alexis asks before they see Scrappy is gone.

"Scrappy?" Scooby asks.

"Scrappy like where are you?" Shaggy asks as they then hear growling and go to see as Farquard runs past them holding a diamond with Scrappy right behind him. The group then see Scrappy corner Farquard up on a table.

"Come on cough. Give it up buster." Scrappy says as he demands the diamond back.

"Stay away from me you viscous beast." Farquard says.

"Just a minute. Like what's the story here?" Shaggy asks.

"Yea Scrappy what's going on?" Alexis asks.

"This joker of a butler just mugged me for the diamond." Scrappy says angrily.

"It's mine I tell you mine. The colonel owed it to me after all these years." Farquard says.

"It's ok Scrappy. Like if it's that important to him let him have it." Shaggy says.

"Huh? But Shaggy." Scrappy says as Shaggy picks him up.

"Like come on." Shaggy says.

"What's the idea Shag? Your gonna let him get away with that diamond?" Scrappy asks as Shaggy pushes him over to the old grand father clock.

"What's one diamond? We're going for all the family jewels right? Now come on. You were just telling us what the clue means." Shaggy says.

"You mean a tick? It's just what it says. A tick. That's where we gotta look. In the attic. Attic. Come on." Scrappy says as they head upstairs to the attic.


	6. Attic

"Ok guys let's split up and start looking for the next clue." Shaggy says as everyone starts looking except for Scooby.

"Shaggy's right Scooby there's nothing to be afraid of." Alexis says as she hears Scooby tell Shaggy he doesn't wanna look because of ghosts as he tells him the Boo Brothers said it was safe as she looks through some boxes.

"What's wrong with you Scooby?" Shaggy says as Scooby jumps into the truck he was looking in.

"A ghost!" Scooby shouts.

"There's nothing to be frightened about Scooby it's only a mirror." Alexis says as she sees what Scooby was pointing at.

"A mirror?" Scooby asks.

"Yea a mirror ya big nut! now don't go freaking out again." Shaggy says amused as Scooby goes over to the mirror. Alexis shakes her head as she sees Scooby fooling around in front of the mirror as she goes back to her search.

"Ya gotta stay cool like me ya big scaredy cat." Shaggy says as a big white ghost comes up behind him scarring him into the trunk before realizing it is just Scooby.

"That is not funny Scooby." Alexis says seeing Scooby scared Shaggy.

"Dog gone you Scooby! I outta-" Shaggy then gets cut off by Scrappy.

"Hey guys over here. Look what I found." Scrappy says holding the clue and a diamond necklace.

"Well done scrappy." Alexis says as she and Shaggy go over to Scrappy.

"Like holy cow! That's really something isn't it Scoob?.. Oh like knock it off Scooby! We're not amused!" Shaggy says taking the necklace before seeing a floating coat come up behind him.

"Me neither." Scooby says scaredly as he is sitting in the trunk before the ghost's skeletal hands appear and takes the necklace from Shaggy.

"Scarlet Beauregard's necklace. I haven't seen this since before the civil war. As for you trespassers. Heed my warning. Leave this place or suffer the consequences." The ghost says as he puts his skeletal hands close to Shaggy.

"L-like yes sir M-mr ghost." Shaggy says scaredly as the ghost starts to leave.

"Not so fast buster! Give me that necklace!" Scrappy shouts as he bites the ghost's coat and gets dragged as the ghosts floats away from Shaggy and Alexis.

"Get away! Get off me get off!" The ghost shouts.

"Like cool it Scrappy. It's bad luck to bite a ghost!" Shaggy says.

"Go away I said! go away!" The ghost says before he disappears.

"Hey where'd he go?" Scrappy asks as he lets go of the jacket.

"Yea where to?" Scooby asks.

"What do you mean where to!? Where do ghosts ever go. Like nowhere that's where." Shaggy says as Scooby goes and stands on the coat before falling through the floor as Alexis and Shaggy go over to where he fell through at hearing him crash at the bottom.

"Are you alright down there Scooby!?" Alexis shouts seeing Scooby fell down a case of stairs.

"I think so." Scooby says.

"Like how about that? A ghost with an escape hatch." Shaggy says.

"Some ghost. He felt pretty solid to me." Scrappy says.

"Well whatever he was he's gone now. I guess we showed him he can't scare us." Shaggy says happily.

"Where'd Scrappy get off to?" Alexis asks noticing Scrappy is gone.

"I'm over here. Just went to get the clue for where we look next for the rest of the family jewels. what's it say Shag?" Scrappy asks as he comes over and hands Shaggy the clue.

"Like come on. We gotta get outta this dark attic so I can read this." Shaggy says as they leave the attic.


	7. Beauregard's ghost

"Ok now let's see. It says for the next clue don't look any higher just think what your called when your not the buyer." Shaggy says as he turns on the light and reads the clue.

"Not the buyer?" Scooby asks.

"If I'm not the buyer I'm the guy who sells something right?" Shaggy asks.

"What was that?" Alexis asks as they hear a pounding and a creaking sound.

"Shh. It might be the ghost." Scrappy says as he shushes Alexis before they go and find Farquard hitting a door with a giant hammer causing it to creak as he opens and closes it.

"There that's fixed." Farquard says as something falls from his pocket.

"Like it's just Farquard." Shaggy says relieved.

"Just Farquard huh? Look." Scrappy says pointing to Farquard holding the necklace the ghost stole in the attic.

"The necklace!" Scooby says loudly before Alexis covers his mouth as they hide before Farquard sees them as Scrappy then grabs the necklace without Farquard seeing him.

"Like smooth moves Scrappy. I'll bet it was just Farquard up in the attic and he was just pretending to be a ghost." Shaggy says as Scrappy comes over with the necklace.

"Could be but I don't know." Scrappy says as Shaggy takes the necklace and places it in his shirt.

"Well I do and I'll bet there's no real ghosts at all around here." Shaggy says.

"I resent that!" Freako says as he comes out of Shaggy's shirt with the necklace on his nose scaring Shaggy.

"I resent it too." Shreako says as he comes out of Shaggy's shirt.

"Ih I don't mind." Meako says as he comes out of Shaggy's shirt.

"Get outta there! Give me that. Like you guys are a total wipe out you know that? And you wouldn't know a ghost if he was staring ya right in the face." Shaggy says as he takes the necklace from Freako.

"Oh no? What about that one standing right there behind ya?" Freako asks annoyed.

"Ghost? Behind me? Like don't make me laugh." Shaggy says as he and Scooby laugh before Beauregard's ghost takes the necklace from Shaggy and laughs. The group then screams and runs for the doors only to be locked in.

"Guick hide in here." Freako says as the group run past him into another room.

"Quick over here." Shreako says as the group run over to him but stop seeing the ape behind the door he opens and run in a different direction.

"Guick over here."Meako says opening a window as the group then run and jump through it.

"Yikes! Back inside!" Alexis shouts as billy-bob starts shooting at them before they hop back through it and run from the ghost.

"Quick guys over here. And watch that first step." Freako says as he opens a door causing the group to run through it and fall down some stairs.


	8. The Cellar

"Don't hear anything. I guess it's safe to go back up back up gang." Shaggy says after a while of not hearing anything.

"But this is where the last clue said we should go. Don't you remember? It said what are you when your not the buyer. Your the cellar. Get it? Cellar. Hey cellar!" Scrappy says happily.

"Hey right! We're in the right place but where do we start? This place is like humongous." Shaggy says as they look around the cellar.

"Yea.. Hey look." Scooby says as he sees a cannon and goes looking down the barrel.

"Don't do that Scooby that's dangerous." Shaggy says as Scooby backs away before falling over some cannon balls.

"Watch it Scooby!" Alexis shouts as cannon balls go everywhere.

"What ya find uncle Scoob?" Scrappy asks as Scooby opens a door and goes in.

"Like another diamond?" Shaggy asks as they go inside and see all kinds of hams.

"Better than that!" Scooby says as he is eating a ham.

"Wow! Look at all the hams." Scrappy says amazed.

"Yea and look at the ham eating the hams." Alexis says gesturing to Scooby.

"Wow like I'm starved!" Shaggy says.

"Hey look." Dcooby says as something falls out of a ham as he picks it up.

"Wow another clue! Read it Shag. What are we faced with next?" Scrappy asks as Shaggy picks up the clue.

"Cannon!" Shaggy shouts as they all scream seeing the cannon pointing towards them.

"Get down everyone!" Alexis shouts as everyone ducks down.

"Bang! Pretty funny huh!?" A voice says revealing to be Shreako inside the cannon.

"Darn you Shreako! That was not funny!" Alexis says before the group see someone light the cannon and ducks down.

"Am I riot or am a riot!? You should see your faces." Shreako says before getting fired at a wall causing a huge hole.

"Hey what's going on around here? Who's shooting off cannons?" Freako asks as he appears.

"We don't know who's shooting off cannons but we know who's shooting off his mouth." Scrappy says angrily as they look at Shreako.

"What's the matter with you? Are you sick? Let me see your tongue... Now come on we got ghost to catch." Freako says as he pulls on Shreako's tongue causing it to roll up before he pulls Shreako away by the ear as the two leave.

"That Shreako has a one cracked mind." Shaggy says.

"Nevermind Shreako right now Shaggy just read the clue." Alexis says.

"Oh yea. It says the next clue you seek is large and flat. It's the kind of stone you where as a hat." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"A stone hat? That's ridiculous." Scooby says as he then laughs.

"Yea your right Scoob it is ridiculous. Wouldn't I look cute with a big stone on my head?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby laugh causing a slight eye roll from Alexis.

"Hey guys that's it. A head stone." Scrappy says.

"A head stone?" Shaggy and Scooby ask in union.

"Scrappy's right. Like the ones you find on graves." Alexis says.

"Graves!?" Scooby and shaggy ask scaredly in union.

"Yea the next clue to the family jewels is on a head stone out in the cemetery." Alexis says.

"Cemetery!?" Shaggy and Scooby ask in union.

"Come on!" Scrappy says as he takes off running.

"Oh no like here we go again." Shaggy says nervously as Alexis follows after Scrappy shortly being followed by Scooby and Shaggy.


	9. Escaping Billy-Bob

"Hold it Scrappy. Let Shaggy check to see if that goon with the gun is out there." Alexis says as she stop Scrappy from walking out from beside the house.

"Ok the coast is clear. Come on." Shaggy says as they start sneaking away from the house.

"I guess we gave that dum Billy-Bob the slip this time aye?" Shaggy asks as he laughs.

"Yea what a drip." Scooby says as he laughs.

"You said it Scoob. He's the biggest drip I ever met." Shaggy says as he laughs.

"Hey! Who you two calling a drip!?" A voice asks revealing to be Billy-Bob behind them with a gun.

"You. You!?" Scooby and Shaggy shout in union seeing Billy-Bob and take off running.

"Now I'm gonna blast the both of ya!" Billy-Bob shouts as he starts chasing Scooby and Shaggy.

"Hey cool it!" Alexis shouts as Billy-Bob continues shooting and shoots the sheriff's car tire as a result in still chasing Scooby and Shaggy as they hide in some bushes.

"I see yee ya dang Beauregard! Take that!" Billy-Bob says as he goes to take aim at Shaggy and Scooby until Alexis and Scrappy run under him causing him to shoot a branch that falls onto the sheriff's head.

"Come on Scrappy I got an idea." Alexis says as she shifts to human form seeing Billy-Bob is still chasing after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey Billy-Bob!" Scrappy shouts as billy-bob corners Shaggy and Scooby in a stump getting his attention.

"Not there. They're in here." Alexis says pointing to inside the cave where she and Scrappy are standing close to.

"Uh thanks... Hey! Wait a minute! You two wasn't pulling my leg was you?" Billy-Bob says as he shoots into the cave.

"Could be." Scrappy says as bear comes out roaring angry as it then chases Billy-Bob where he shot at it.

"It's ok you two. He's gone." Alexis says as she and Scrappy go over to the stump as Shaggy and Scooby poke their heads out.

"Phew." Scooby says in relief.

"Like thanks. Finally we're out of danger." Shaggy says.

"Yea. Now we can go to the cemetery." Scrappy says happily.

"Cemetery!? Oh no!" Shaggy and Scooby shout in union as they duck back into the stump.


	10. Cemetery

"Yikes talk about creepy. Look at all these stones. How we ever gonna find the right one?" Shaggy asks.

"What's that?" Scooby asks as he hears something.

"What's the matter Scooby?" Alexis asks.

"I saw that stone move!" Scooby says.

"Which one?" Shaggy asks nervously.

"That one." Scooby says as he points to a stone.

"Like it looks pretty still to me. Come on." Shaggy says as they continue walking.

"It move again! It moved again!" Scooby shouts as he grabs hold of Shaggy's shoulders.

"Scoob don't go freaking out on me. Grave stones don't move! Now come on we gotta find that clue." Shaggy says getting annoyed at Scooby.

"Hey guys why don't we split up and search for it? Alexis and I will look over there ok uncle Scooby." Scrappy says.

"Ok b-but be careful." Scooby says scaredly.

"And you and I will look over here. Moving head stones huh!" Shaggy says annoyed as he and Scooby go searching for the clue.

*Timeskip*

"Uncle Scooby! Shaggy! I think we found something!" Scrappy yells as Scooby and Shaggy go running past him and Alexis.

"Hey you two wait a moment!" Alexis shouts as she and Scrappy then find Shaggy and Scooby hiding atop a tomb stone.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Scrappy asks.

"Like the view is better from here." Shaggy says scaredly.

"Well come on down. I think we found something." Scrappy says.

*Timeskip*

"It's this way." Scrappy says as he and Alexis have Shaggy and Scooby follow them.

"Look." Scooby says as they find the headstone.

"Hey. Hey now that's a real headstone." Shaggy says.

"That's your uncle Beauregard Shaggy." Alexis says as the statue looks just like Shaggy's uncle.

"Yea right. Hey this must be the clue... Did you see that? The hat moved." Shaggy says nervously seeing the stone hat move.

"Yea." Scooby says nervously.

"The wind did it. Hey remember the clue about the stone hat? I bet the next clue is underneath it." Scrappy says as he points to the stone hat.

"I'll bet your right. Come on Scoob. Boost me up so I can get a hold of that hat." Shaggy says as Scooby boots him up before grabbing the stone hat.

"See anything Shaggy?" Alexis asks.

"Scrappy was right. There is a-" Shaggy gets cut off as something grabs the jewels and the clue as he then screams seeing it is Beauregard's ghost.

"Like let me out of here!" Shaggy screams as he, Scooby, Scrappy, and Alexis run before Scrappy runs back grabbing the clue and running with it.

"We're over here Scrappy." Aleixs says as she grabs Scrappy pulling him behind the stone pillar where they are hiding.

"Great work old Scrap old buddy. I think we gave the ghost the slip." Shaggy says.

"Think again you fools." A voice says revealing to be the skeleton ghost as the group then try to run only to fall through the floor and land down below.

"Now you infernal snoops throw up that jewel broach and that scroll! Or I'll-" The skeleton ghost then gets cut off by Scrappy.

"Or you'll do what bone head?" Scrappy asks.

"Let me out of here!" The skeleton ghost says as he takes off running.

"Where'd he go?" Scooby asks.

"I don't know where he went Scoob." Shaggy says.

"Lift me up guys so I can have a look see." Scrappy says as Shaggy gets on Scooby's back while holding Scrappy and lifts him up so he can see above where they are trapped.

"Anything Scrappy?" Alexis asks as she shifts to wolf form.

"No sign of the ghost. Alexis and I will go for help to get you two guy's out of there." Scrappy says as Alexis jumps out of the hole and shifts to human form as she and Scrappy get walking.

"There's the sheriff Scrappy." Alexis says pointing to the sheriff.

"Good idea Alexis." Scrappy says as they run over to the sheriff as he is in his car.

"Sheriff we need your help." Alexis says.

"Quick sheriff! Come on come on!" Scrappy says as he grabs the sheriff's hand pulling him on him.

"Scooby and Shaggy are trapped in a hole in the cemetery and you gotta get a rope and come with us and get them out before the ghost gets them! Hurry up will ya hurry up! They're trapped like rats!" Scrappy says as Shaggy and Scooby go past them screaming and running.

"Don't mind now Scrappy they're out." Alexis says.

"Never mind." Scrappy says as he and Alexis go after Scooby and Shaggy.

*Timeskip*

"Well I guess we finally gave that old ape the slip." Shaggy says as the group poke their heads out from behind a tree.

"There's no sign of him." Alexis says as she looks around.

"Yea I don't see him anywhere." Scrappy says.

"Me neither." Scooby says as he looks up at Shaggy.

"Well let's get back to the house and check out this clue. Everybody like stay close." Shaggy says while holding the clue.

"Right." Scrappy says as they get going before Shaggy stops.

"What's the matter Shaggy? Did you see or hear something?" Alexis asks as she looks around not hearing or seeing anything.

"No. I can't explain it but I got this feeling somebody's watching us." Shaggy says slightly scared.

"Aww it's just your imagination Shag." Scrappy says brushing off Shaggy's feeling.

"Yea I guess so. this place really gets to you ya know? Like if I didn't know better I'd swear that somebody's right behind me. Of course I know nobody's really there. But still I can't shake the feeling. Like it's really ridiculous. Makes me feel kind of silly really. but I gotta get a hold of myself. Can't let my nerves get all shot. No sir. I mean it's really really dumb. Thinking somebody's out to get ya all the time. Just think positive that's all. That's it positive! Just gotta keep repeating to myself. Nobody's out to get me. Nobody's out to get me. Nobody's out to get me." Shaggy says as they start walking toward the house.


	11. Close to the end

"There now you got some light Shag." Scrappy says as he turns on the light where Shaggy is sitting.

"Ok let's take a look at this clue." Shaggy says as he looks at the clue.

"What's it say?" Freako asks as he comes out of the drawer of the desk.

"It doesn't say anything. Ya gotta read it! Get it toots? Boy am I sharp." Shreako asks as he laughs resulting in Alexis giving him a foul look as Freako hits Shreako.

"Now your flat! Go ahead and read it pal." Freako says.

"Like thanks a lot. It says your nearing the end of this obstacle course so if you go buggy you won't need a horse." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"Buddy? Horse?" Scooby asks.

"Horse and buggy." Alexis says.

"Where would you find a horse and buggy?" Scrappy asks as he looks at Scooby.

"Uh like in a stable. And there's a stable right out behind the house!" Shaggy says as they hear something. Freako then goes and pokes his head through the doors key hole and scares off Farquard as he was listening in but ends up getting his head stuck.

"Don't worry boss. We'll get you out." Meako says as he and Shreako try pulling on Freako but only manage to pull the door off the hinges and go flying back into the wall getting stuck together.

"Oh boy you Boo Brothers give failure a bad name." Shaggy says as he opens the door seeing the brothers stuck together.

"No kidding." Alexis says.

"Come on let's go out to the stable and find the next clue." Scrappy says as the group goes outside with the brothers and sees the porch floor boards moving as the Boo Brothers scream and disappear through the walls.

"Our heroes." Alexis says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.


	12. Phony Horseman

"Come on guys give me a hand." Shaggy says as he tries to open the stable doors once they arrive. Scooby, Scrappy, and Alexis then grab hold of Shaggy and manage to pull the doors open resulting in them falling back. The group then look up and see the headless horseman and scream.

"The headless horseman!" Shaggy shouts in fear.

"Wait a minute guys! Look again. It's not real." Scrappy says.

"Oh like your right. It's one of those mechanical horses." Shaggy says.

"Mechanrical horse?" Scooby asks as Shaggy turns the horse on as it then throws off its rider.

"Yea. Right. And the riders a dummy. I guess this is one ghost we don't have to worry about." Shaggy says.

"Come on guys. Let's be looking for the clue." Alexis says as she starts looking around the stable.

"Right I'll check out the hay loft." Shaggy says as Scooby gets on the horse playing around as he accidentally turns it back on as it then goes running out the door with him.

"Hey Scoob what are you doing?" Shaggy asks as something grabs him and pulls him into the hay.

"Everything ok Shaggy?" Alexis asks as she continues searching before hearing the horse and Sadie-Mae's voice.

"Oh no." Scrappy says as Shaggy and Sadie-Mae fall into the buggy and go rolling out the stall doors.

"Come on Scrappy." Alexis says as she and scrappy go chasing after them and find Shaggy ok as the mechanical horse is chasing the sheriff with Scooby still on its back.

"Dang nabbit push the button! Push the button! Push the button!" The sheriff shouts as the horse then headbutts the sheriff into the pond as Alexis manages to catch up to the horse and turn it off as the group go running over to the pond.

"Dang it why didn't you push the dang button when I told you?" The sheriff says as he spits out water.

"Like that's funny." Shaggy whispers.

"What? The sheriff falling into the lake?" Scrappy asks whispering.

"No. The sheriff knowing about how to turn off that mechanical horse." Shaggy whispers.

"That is weird." Alexis says whispering.

*Timeskip*

"I don't get what your trying to say about the sheriff and the mechanical horse Shag." Scrappy says as they are walking.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Shaggy asks.

"Well what's the deal? I mean are you telling me the sheriff is somehow behind all this? I can't believe that. I mean he's got his hands full just trying to catch that ape." Scrappy says as he continues walking.

"The ape!" Alexis, Shaggy, and Scooby shout in union seeing the ape appear out of the bushes and run and hide behind a tree.

"Oh boy like we gotta get Scrappy away from that ape. Come on we gotta get around in front of him." Shaggy says as they look from behind the tree and see the ape is following Scrappy.

"Ok." Scooby says as they start sneaking around to in front of Scrappy as the ape takes off.

"Huh? Shag?" Scrappy asks as he doesn't see Alexis, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Right here Scrappy." Shaggy says as they go over to Scrappy.

"Hey how'd you guys do that?" Scrappy asks.

"Never mind let's get away from here!" Shaggy shouts.

"So any how shag about that theory you got about the sheriff?" Scrappy asks.

"All I'm saying is that sheriff could of been dressed up as that headless horseman who chased our truck when we first got here." Shaggy says as they go over to a well.

"But why would he do that?" Scrappy asks.

"Yea? Why?" Scooby asks.

"I don't know maybe just to do like everybody else around here drive us buggy." Shaggy says.

"Buggy. The last clue talks about going buggy. I bet it meant this buggy. Another jewel and the next clue's gotta be here. I knew it! Here they are!" Scrappy says as he digs out the clue and jewel in the hay of the buggy.

"Read the clue Shaggy." Alexis says as Scrappy hands Shaggy the clue.

"What's it say. Let's see. To get to the bottom of things is the trick think how your not feeling when your not sick."Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"I've got it! When your not sick your feeling well. this well." Alexis says as she points to the well.

"You've got to be right Alexis." Shaggy says as Scrappy hops in the bucket of the well.

"Come on Shag crank me down." Scrappy says as shaggy cranks him down.

"See anything Scrappy?" Alexis asks as Billy-Bob appears from behind the trees.

"Ah-hah! There ya are ya danged Beauregard!" Billy-Bob shouts as he starts shooting at Shaggy, Alexis, and Scooby.

"Oh no! Not him again! Quick guys like follow me!" Shaggy says as the three of them quickly climb down the rope into the well with Scrappy before the rope breaks as they fall down to the bottom.

"I've got ya now. Ain't nobody gonna save ya this time Beauregard! Not even Sadie-Mae that ding dang sister of mine." Billy-Bob says as he then shoots himself in the face where his sister tied his gun into a knot.

"Don't worry Shaggy honey. I'll save ya." Sadie-Mae says.

"Oh no." Shaggy says as he then falls through the wall of the well.

"Hey." Scooby says.

"Wow." Scrappy says as they find a hidden room.

"Like look at this." Alexis says seeing all the civil war stuff.

"It looks like an old civil war supply cave." Scrappy says.

"Yea and there's a tunnel opening... Hey what's that?" Shaggy asks as he spots something on a small shelf.

"It's a pearl necklace and another clue." Scrappy says as Shaggy walks over and picks them up.

"It says at the end of this tunnel are many more pearls. But on the way are many more perils." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"That's not good." Alexis says.

"Great. Let's get rolling." Scrappy says as he runs down the tunnel.

"Where do you think your going?" Alexis asks as she sees Scooby trying to sneak away.

"Uh I gotta make a call." Scooby says.

"A call? What kind of call?" Shaggy asks.

"Uh this kind. Help!" Scooby shouts.

"Come on." Shaggy says as he grabs Scooby and drags him as they follow after Scrappy.


	13. Ghost Party

"Wow this is sure a long tunnel. I can't the end of it." Scrappy says as they are walking down the tunnel.

"Hey what's that up there?" Shaggy asks as he spots something.

"It looks like a hatch." Alexis says seeing what shaggy is talking about.

"Uea. Like maybe it's a way out." Shaggy says.

"Here Shag I'll give you a boost." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and lifts Shaggy up on her back.

"Like hey we're back in the cemetery." Shaggy says as he lifts open the hatch.

"See any ghosts?" Scooby asks.

"Nah no sweat. Come on up guys there's no ghosts for two miles." Shaggy says as they all poke their heads above ground as the hatch falls back onto something.

"Ouch!" A voice yells revealing to be Beauregard's ghost.

"Yikes would you believe two feet!" Zhaggy shouts as he sees the ghost.

"That did it! Now y'all are gonna pay for your trespassing." The ghost says as he reaches to grab the group.

"Run!" Alexis shouts as they duck and run back down the tunnel.

"You'll never get away! You can't escape! I'm springing the booby traps you boobs." Beauregard's ghost says as he chases the group down the tunnel and pulls a lever.

"Oh no a dead end!" Shaggy says as they come to a dead end after barely escaping booby traps.

"But at least we're out of danger." Scrappy says.

"No we're not! Look!" Scooby shouts.

"Oh no!" Alexis shouts seeing the ghost coming toward them on a bulldozer before the wall then moves causing the group to be safely switched on the other side of the wall.

"Phew. I thought we were gonners." Shaggy says.

"Me too." Scooby says.

"Hey like we're back in the basement. How about that. I bet that's how the ghosts have been getting in and out of the house." Shaggy says as Alexis shifts to human form.

"Hey guys look. More pearls. Just like the last clue said." Scrappy says happily as he finds a scroll and a pearl necklace.

"And another scroll. Come on let's go upstairs and read this thing. You know now that the tunnels blocked I got a feeling we're rid of the ghosts." Shaggy says as he takes the scroll and they go upstairs only to open the door and find a room full of ghosts.

"Don't be too sure Shaggy." Alexis says as Shaggy then sees all the ghosts.

"Oh no! Now we got a whole house full of ghosts! ghosts! Like we're up to our elbows in ghosts!" Shaggy shouts as shreako appears out of a record player.

"Hey gang let's boogy!" Shreako shouts as he turns on the music player really loud.

"Hey guys great party huh?" Freako asks as he appears holding two bowls of food.

"Party?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. Things were getting pretty deadly around here so we invited the whole family over." Freako says as he then introduces all the guests.

"Wow big family." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Gey you want some of this party food?" Freako asks.

"Mhm looks good." Dcooby says as he and Shaggy take a chip and dip it in the dipping sauce.

"Like what is it?" Shaggy asks.

"Scream dip and bone chips!" Shreako shouts causing Scooby and Shaggy to scream grossed out at the ingredients.

"Like this is just too much!" Shaggy shouts.

"Lighten up! Come on get in the spirit! You get it!? Ghosts! Spirit!? What a riot!" Shreako shouts as he grabs Alexis by her hand trying to her to dance with him before she pulls her hand away from him. Shaggy then walks over taking the cd off the music player stopping the music and smashing the cd on the floor.

"Yea it's a riot ok! And the riots over like everybody O-U-T! Out out!" Shaggy shouts angrily.

"Ok gang spoil sport here says to get lost." Freako says as the ghosts then vanish one by one.

"And that goes for you nerds too! like hit the road!" Shaggy shouts.

"What!? But we haven't caught your ghosts yet." Meako says.

"That's the trouble." Shaggy says.

"Yea all your do is mess around." Scrappy says.

"So just go back where you came from!" Shaggy shouts angrily.

"But we can't do that pal." Freako says sadly.

"No we can't I tell ya." Shreako says.

"Uh-uh." Meako says sadly sounding as if he is gonna cry.

"Why not exactly?" Alexis asks.

"Yea why not?" Shaggy asks as the Boo brothers take off their hats and Meako starts playing a sad song on a violin.

"Well you see guys the truth is.. we're orphan ghosts." Shreako says as he is crying.

"Orphans?" Scooby and Scrappy ask in union.

"That's right. No mother no father." Freako says sadly.

"No home of our own to haunt." Shreako says.

"That's why we needed the job." Freako says.

"All we ever wanted was to earn enough to get our own place. You know just a nice little scary house in a spooky neighborhood." Shreako says.

"But if you don't want us well I guess that's it. Come on guys let's see if they can squeeze us in at the spirits rescue mission." Freako says as they leave causing Alexis and the others to cry feeling bad for the Boo brothers.

"Oh the poor guys. Gee I'm sorry we fired em." Shaggy says crying as the Boo brothers reappear.

"That's ok." Freako says happily.

"We forgive ya's." Shreako says.

"Hmm. Well ok guys your back on the job." Shaggy says.

"But you gotta catch some ghosts." Scrappy says.

"And not mess around this time." Alexis says.

"So like shape up or ship out ok." Shaggy says.

"Yes sir! Boo brothers attention about face!" Freako says as he starts marching and Meako turns around.

"What about my face?" Shreako asks.

"It's facing the wrong way that's what." Freako says as he grabs Shreako by the nose pulling and letting go.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Shreako says as Meako makes him face forward and march.

"Forward march. Will you come on?" Freako says grabbing Shreako as the brothers leave.

"It takes real talent to be as dumb as those guys." Shaggy says.

"Never mind them Shag." Alexis says.

"Yea what about reading the clue we found downstairs?" Scrappy asks.

"Clue? Oh yea. It says there's no mystery about the next clue inside bear cave the jewels in plain view." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"Hey we were there before. This is gonna be easy." Scrappy says as he starts walking.

"Yea real easy provided the bear isn't around." Shaggy says.

"Bear? Uh-oh." Scooby says.

"Don't worry Scooby it'll be ok. besides I can fight off a bear if one comes around." Alexis says as they leave.


	14. Finding the Truck

"Careful guys keep a sharp look out for-" Shaggy then gets cut off as they get shot at by Billy-Bob and run to get away from him but then run into the ape and run from it as well ducking into a hollow log to hide only to get trapped between Billy-Bob and a cliff as he follows them into the log.

"I've got a lead on you now I'm counting to three and then your gonna get it!" Billy-Bob shouts as the log gets turned around by Scrappy allowing Alexis, Shaggy, and Scooby to get out and away from Billy-Bob before he can shoot at them.

*Timeskip*

"Like I sure hope this is the last clue. I can't wait to get back to the house so I can get something to eat." Shaggy says as they are walking.

"Me too." Scooby says.

"I can go for that." Scrappy says in agreement.

"Something to eat does sound pretty good right about now." Alexis says.

"Oh wow what I wouldn't give right now for a great big omelet smothered in mushrooms and a big heep of french fries on the side!" Shaggy says.

"What I wouldn't give right now for a giant pepperoni and extra cheese pizza or a giant triple stack hamburger with extra cheesy and a large vanilla milkshake to go with it." Alexis says making herself slightly hungry thinking about food.

"Make it a great big pizza. Yea a pizza with lots of hot oozy cheese and maybe for dessert a hot fudge sundae with a big gob of whip cream!" Shaggy says.

"And a cherry on top." Scooby says.

"Yea yea a whole bunch of cherries." Shaggy says.

"Ok guys as much as some of the food your fantasizing about sounds absolutely good right now your making me hungry talking about food like that." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right. We can't think about food now. We gotta get to bear cave... what was that?" Shaggy asks upon hearing a growling sound.

"That sounded like the bear." Scrappy says as Alexis shifts to wolf form smelling the air in attempt to figure out where the bear is.

"That's the bear alright. He must be right near by." Shaggy says in panic as the growling continues.

"He's getting closer." Scooby says scaredly.

"Wait a minute that's not a bear it's just my uncle Scooby's stomach." Scrappy says as he gestures to Scooby.

"It is? It is!" Scooby says as he laughs.

"We'll tell your stomach to like knock it off." Shaggy says.

"Yes Scooby doo that is not funny." Alexis says.

"I can't help it I'm hungry." Scooby says.

"Never mind food now Scoob. We gotta get to the bear's cave and find the next clue. Come on." Shaggy says as they get to walking.

"Oh boy berries." Scooby says eating some berries he found.

"Like never mind eating now Scoob. Come on!" Shaggy says annoyed as they hear a growling noise.

"Come on Scooby. Please tell your stomach to hush. That wasn't funny the first time." Alexis says angrily.

"That's not me." Scooby says as he runs past the group before the others turn and see a bear running straight at them.

"Run!" Alexis shouts as they take off running from the bear and hide up on a tall rock until it leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Well here's bear cave." Scrappy says as they go in the cave.

"Sure hope he's not around. The scroll says the jewels supposed to be easy to spot." Shaggy says.

"I see it!" Scrappy says spotting the jewel and clue up on a high stalagmite.

"Oh boy me too!" Scooby says excitedly.

"Like give me a boost Scoob. Like just a little higher Scoob." Shaggy says as he gets on Scooby's back trying to reach the clue.

"Be careful Shaggy." Alexis says.

"Got it. Whoa!" Shaggy says as the stalagmite comes down over a cliff as Shaggy slides back off it with the clue.

"Talk about a close one." Scrappy says.

"Yea." Scooby says.

"But we got the jewels and the clue! Like let's bug out of this rock pile." Shaggy says as they hear a noise.

"Looks like headlights." Scrappy says seeing two lights

"Look out guys!" Shaggy shouts as they get out of the way of something coming at them.

"Shaggy it's your truck." Alexis says seeing it is the truck.

"What's it doing here?" Scrappy asks.

"I don't know but here it comes again let's get out of here!" Shaggy shouts.

"Not that way guys! Look!" Alexis shouts pointing to an angry bear standing at the exit before the bear is then chased away by the truck before the truck eventually stops.

"Totally weird. First it vanishes, then it reappears, then it goes by itself, then it just stops by itself!" Shaggy says as they look at the truck.

"Hey look at this. Somebody attached a remote control gizmo to our truck." Scrappy says getting in the truck and unplugging a flashing device.

"Then why did it stop?" Shaggy asks.

"Whoever must be controlling this thing must be out of range." Scrappy says.

"Who would do that?" Scooby asks.

"That is is strange." Alexis says.

"Who else Scoob except the ghost! Come on let's drive back to the house and read this next clue." Shaggy says as they get in the truck and drive off.

"Gee like I just can't figure it out?" Scrappy asks.

"Figure out what Shag?" Scrappy asks.

"How our truck got into that cave. I mean the last time we saw the truck it was sinking into the ground." Shaggy says.

"That's right!" Scooby says.

"I mean it just doesn't make any sense." Shaggy says thinking back to when his truck suck under ground.

"There must have been a tunnel under where it went down." Scrappy says.

"And that tunnel must of connected to the cave." Alexis says.

"Just like there was one under the cemetery where the ghost chased us." Scrappy says.

"Anyhow if any more ghosts start chasing us we can out run them." Shaggy says.

"Well you better start running Shag!' Scrappy says as he looks behind them.

"Yikes!" Shaggy shouts as they see Beauregard's ghost chasing them on a bike.

"You trespassers are doomed!" Beauregard's ghost says waving his sword.

"Keep it up Shaggy your getting away from him." Alexis says seeing they are loosing the ghost.

"If I can make it over that bridge I think I can loose him!... oh no it won't go into gear!" Shaggy says having problems with the stick shift.

"Come on come on!" Scooby shouts as the truck stops on the bridge while the ghost walks over to the ropes holding the bridge up.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Shaggy says managing to get the truck to go into gear and them get off the bridge before falling into the water. The group then arrive back at the house later to read the clue.


	15. The Skeleton is Caught

"What's that!?" Scooby and Shaggy ask scaredly as they hear a creaking noise and hide behind Alexis.

"It's just a window guys." Scrappy says closing the window as Alexis steps away from Scooby and Shaggy.

"Come on read it." Scooby says being impatient.

"I will like keep your shirt on." Shaggy says as the ape comes out of nowhere and picks him up taking the clue and necklace from Shaggy before dropping him.

"Yikes." Alexis says seeing the ape before shifting to wolf form growling.

"The ape." Shaggy says as he grabs Alexis pulling her with him as he and Scooby get away from the ape except for Scrappy.

"Psst. Scrappy get away from him. Like don't mess around." Shaggy whispers trying to get Scrappy's attention.

"How'd he do that?" Scooby asks seeing the ape give Scrappy the necklace and the clue.

*Timeskip*

"Good thing I thought of that old mechanical horse huh uncle Scoob?" Scrappy asks gesturing to the ape who is riding the mechanical horse.

"Reah." Scooby says.

"Nice job Scrappy." Alexis says sitting in wolf form next to the two as Shaggy is in the house trying to use the phone.

*Timeskip*

"The clue says go to a place that covers the tide to find the last clue just pier inside but pier is spelled pier." Shaggy says reading the clue as they are outside of a boat house.

"Like by the water. Your right shag this boat house has to be the place." Scrappy says.

"Just think. The last clue to the whole family fortune is inside here. Ok guys let's split up and start looking." Shaggy says opening the door as they go inside. While searching close to the boat Alexis then hears Scooby scream ghost.

"What are you-oof!" Alexis shouts getting cut off as she gets tackled into the boat by Scooby and Shaggy.

"There's nobody there. You can be a pain sometimes." Shaggy says irritated not seeing anything.

"There it is the finally clue. Quick shag read it." Scrappy says as they are all sitting in the boat as Shaggy then finds the clue and a crown.

"It says no more riddles here ends the chase the treasure's in the fireplace." Shaggy says as he reads the clue.

"In the fireplace aye!? Thank you for solving the mystery for me fools. Farewell and good riddens." The skull ghost says as he drops a net over Alexis and the others in the boat before turning the motor on as the boat takes off while Alexis and the others try to get loose from the net.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asks as the net comes off and the boat is lifted out of the water.

"How'd we get out of the water?" Scrappy asks.

"Oh we just thought yas might like a lift. Get it? Lift up?" A voice asks laughing revealing to be Shreako, Meako, and Freako holding up the boat.

"Pipe down." Freako says as he hits Shreako into the water.

"The Boo brothers. Gee thanks." Scrappy says.

"Yea thanks." Alexis says.

"Well you saved us but it's too late to keep the ghost from getting the treasure." Shaggy says sadly.

"What do you mean too late? No ghost beats the boo brothers. Spirit speed go!" Freako says as he and his brothers lift the boat and get going back to the house fast as possible.

"Haha I got it." The skull ghost says as Alexis and the others open the door and see him pull the lever on the fire place.

"Not yet you don't." Scrappy says.

"Like just hold it right t-there mr ghost or whoever you are." Shaggy shouts trying to sound brave.

"Stand back nothing's gonna stop me now." The ghost says pulling out a gun as Alexis stands in front of the others protectively as gold and jewels come flooding out of the fireplace stopping the ghost as he lets go of the gun.

"Take a look at those diamonds!" Shaggy says seeing the jewels.

"Let's take a look at that ghost." Scrappy says as Shaggy pulls the skull mask off the ghost revealing it to be the Sheriff.

"The sheriff!" Everyone says in union.

"Somebody call me!?" A voice calls revealing to be a sheriff that looks like Sheriff Buzby.

*Timeskip*

"Like wow so this guy is your brother?" Shaggy asks seeing the real sheriff handcuff Buzby.

"Yep. My flagship brother T.J. likes to slap ship the tow cars and impersonate ghosts and me don't ya?" Rufus Buzby asks.

"Yea you goody goody brother." T.J. Buzby says.

"T.J. the mascaraed's over." Rufus says as he starts walking Buzby toward the door.

"I knew this treasure was here I knew it! All my life I wanted to get my hands on it and had it!" T.J. shouts angrily.

"Yea for about twenty seconds." Shaggy says a little amused.

"And now we're gonna get you straightened out! Come on." Rufus says walks him out the door.

"Pretty amazing to think that guy could imitate all those ghosts." Scrappy says as they watch the sheriff take away Buzby.

"Oh I wouldn't too sure about that. Zoinks!" Shaggy shouts as he jumps into Alexis's arms as he sees a ghost before it runs into the pile of gold and jewels.

"It's just me." Scooby says revealing to be the ghost as Alexis puts Shaggy down.

"Well I guess there's no real ghosts here after all." Shaggy says as he laughs.

"Oh no!?" A voice asks.


	16. Farewell to the Boo Brothers

"Like wow. What a meal." Shaggy says as they get done eating.

"You said it Shag. I'm stuffed" Scrappy says.

"Me too." Scooby says.

"It was delicious." Alexis says as they hear a gong and see Farquard with a giant dish on a cart.

"Dessert is served." Farquard says as he then laughs and walks away after bringing the cart over to the table.

"More food." Everyone says in union as they go to lift the lid off the dish and instead of finding dessert they find Shreako, Meako, and Freako.

"Hey!" Shaggy shouts.

"Oh hi guys." Freako says.

"I guess we take the cake. Ya get it? Take the cake!" Shreako says laughing.

"Oh we're ever so sorry we ate but we we're just so hungry." Meako says apologizing.

"Aww that's ok you deserve it. As a matter of fact you deserve a lot more right guys? You Boo Brothers were such a big help that we're leaving you guys this whole house." Shaggy says.

"Yea." Alexis says.

"To haunt for as long as you like." Scrappy says.

"Wow!" The brothers say in union.

"That's great but where're you guys going?" Freako asks.

"Like we're splitting for home." Shaggy says as they start walking.

"B-but what're you guys gonna do with all ya's diamonds?" Shreako asks causing Alexis and the others to stop.

"They're going to the Beauregard trust fund for orphans." Scrappy says as they start walking again.

"Gee that's sweet." Freako says.

"Goodbye." The brothers says as Alexis and the others get into the truck.

"Goodbye." Shaggy and the others say in union as they get to driving leaving the mansion.

"Nothing against the Boo Brothers but I hope I never see another ghost." Shaggy says.

"For once I agree with you Shag." Alexis says.

"Uh oh speaking of ghosts. Look." Scrappy says pointing to Beauregard's ghost standing in the road.

"Knock it off Scoob you pulled that joke before." Shaggy says stopping in front of the ghost.

"It's no joke!" Scooby says

"Yikes!" Shaggy shouts and flores it past the ghost as they head for home.


End file.
